Sweet Like Candy to my Soul
by Rajah.Shin.Moons
Summary: Morgan and Garcia admit there feelings for one another.What should have happen in S3Ep9 or at least what I dreamed up...
1. Sweet

__

Sweet Like candy to my soul

__

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Criminal Minds. T.T

_

* * *

_

_**Could you imagine how horrible things would be if we always told others how we felt? Life would be intolerably bearable.**_

_**Randy K. Milholland, Something Positive Comic, 12-09-05**_

**

* * *

**

"Hey silly girl... I love you. You know that right."

Truer words have never been spoken and in that moment Garcia knew she would always have a knight in shining armor.

I love you too...Penelope said back in utter shock and amazement staring at her chocolate Adonis. She was sure her heart skipped a few beats as thoughts raced in her head an overwhelming emotion flood her system like waves crashing against the coastline. She just might have to call her doctor to revive her.

Morgan's eyes linger for a moment more before breaking the silent void of emotions by rushing her off to bed. If he had waited a moment more he would said something he couldn't undo. He had to catch the man that did this to his Baby Girl. He wanted to protect her with everything he had in him, even his life.

* * *

After seeing Battle lying dead on the floor in the office of the BAU Garcia question what the reason all these things had to happen was.

"Hey silly girl... I love you. You know that right."

Morgan's voice still echoed in her head. She couldn't dwell there to long she had to had to apologize to JJ. The whole team wanted her to get back to the hospital but all she wanted to do was go home. Her sexual chocolate hero came to her side.

She looked up and gazed into Derek deep brown eyes and stop at his full lips.

Garcia looked away. "Is it over?"

"Yeah Baby Girl it's over." he enclosed her into his strong protect arms and pushed her bangs back so he could kissed her four head ever so gently.

"Let's get you home."

Morgan guided Penelope to the elevator. they road down to the parking grarage in silences.

* * *

The ride home in Derek's truck was quite. Each party consumed in their own thoughts.

Derek grip the will tightly and then loosen his grip several times trying to sift through the events of the day, trying to make sense of the feeling he's been having since she said those word with that look on her face. He was profiler and he read the surprise the happiness, and something else on her face that he couldn't quite place.

Derek clears his throat and glances over to Garcia "Hey Goddess, I'm so sorry about what I said earlier about-"

Garcia cut him off before he could finish. "Morgan don't apolo-" s but she was quickly sshhed by Derek Strong defiant tone.

"Look woman don't you ever think you're not the most beautiful, sexy, attractive woman I've meet because you are and any man is crazy if he doesn't see it."

Garcia blush smiling at Morgan's charm

"You're not too bad yourself hot stuff."

He laughed the first laugh he had in days. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips before he could stop himself.

He looked to gauge Garcia's reaction and she didn't pull away.

"Oh mon amour sont vous essayant de faire mon coeur s'arrêter." Garcia giggled.

He laughed once again, her smile warmed his soul there was a reason he thought of Garcia as his God given solace. "You know I love that French talk."

They arrived at Garcia's place within 30 minutes as Garcia got out of Morgan's truck so confused, tantalized, and stimulated she didn't notice hime grab his go bag and walk her to the door.

"Mor-...Derek. I'm fine the guy is dead and I am safe you don't have stay."

Derek shifted his weight and moved closer to stroke her cheek. Garcia could smell his cologne and feel his breath breeze past her cheek.

"Baby Girl I told you, I'm staying on your couch." Morgab flashed his cinematic grin then leaned forward to whisper in her hear "Now are you really going to send me home?"

Garcia felt a tingle travel down her spine and warm her in all the right or wrong places (she hadn't decide yet) as Morgan's warm breath caressed her neck.

"Th-Tha-That enough out of you you're not playing far." she quarreled as she let him in her home once again.

"Never said I would Baby Girl" His eyes twinkled in delight and satisfaction of his victory.

* * *

Garcia dressed in her PJ's in the bath room after convincing Morgan that she didn't need his help to slip on her night shirt. Although she considers what naughty bits she might be missing and cursed herself for not having video surveillance in her living room.

A few hours later all was settled and Derek lied on the couch sleep as Penelope tried to sleep but even with a good dose of meds every time she closed her eyes she heard him

"Garcia I've been thinking about doing this all night"

Derek leapt up when he heard his angel love whimpering in bed tear trailing down her cheek as she wept in her sleep. He felt so helpless again like when arrived at the hospital and got the news. He brushed her cheek to wake her.

"Ssshh baby girl I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay it's over."

Garcia woke up to Morgan gentle kneeling beside her bed gently stroking her hair.

She reached for Derek scared, he slide in bed with her and held her in his arms as she broke down for the first real time since the ordeal. Morgan just held her tight and shh-ed her repeating what he said early gently stroking her hair. Her crying soon slowed in to dry gulps of air.

"Are you okay baby Girl" Morgan asked as he tilted her chin to look in to his eyes. He brushed the hair out of face.

Garcia nodded still staring at him she had never felt more vulnerable. He made her feel like a little bitty girl safe in his arms. It just felt right.

They didn't break their gaze. Garcia had forgotten to breathe as she stared into Morgan's eyes.

"Baby girl come back to me." Morgan said noticing she hadn't inhaled since she looked at him.

"I'm in love you Derek." Garcia blurted out before her mind could stop her.

Morgan couldn't take it anymore,, what he felt for Garcia welled up inside him breaking through his protective walls he smiled and kissed Garcia passionately sliding her on top of him.

'I'm in love with you too Penelope." He said breathless panting form the kiss that they just shared. Penelope for once was dazed and speechless her mouth open her mind trying to catch up to the actions.

"WOOT" she whispered Morgan laugh and held her close…

"Get some rest silly girl we will talk in the morning."

* * *

_**Sometimes when you look back on a situation, you realize it wasn't all you thought it was. A beautiful girl walked into your life. You fell in love. **_

_**Henry Bromel, Northern Exposure, The Big Kiss, 1991**_

**

* * *

**

Please review This was my first one..and do you want it to continue? ?


	2. Morning After

_**I do not own anything but my mind.**_

_**I thank you all for reviewing and following and liking I'll keep it going aslong as you review and like.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**It is a common experience that a problem difficult at night is resolved in the morning after the committee of sleep has worked on it. -John Steinbeck **

**

* * *

**

"Must thou leave me so unsatisfied." Garcia retorted. Craving another kiss form Morgan.

He smiled sexily." In due time my love. Now go to sleep or else I'll have to spank you."

"That doesn't sound so bad." she teased laying her head on Morgan's chest.

Garcia awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and waffles her stomach roaring; for that brief moment everything was perfect, then her she tried to move. Her body yell at to stop she groaned and laid back down she felt like shed been hit by a MACK truck.

Morgan appeared out of the kitchen checking on his beautiful goddess to see if she was in distress.

Garcia had vivid flashbacks run through her mind of last night at the sight of his chocolate sculpted body in a white tee and track pants and wondered if it was a dream.

He leaned over and kissed her lips sucking and biting on her bottom lip long enough to live bottom it pink from his assault.

"Good morning beautiful." he said stoking her face rubbing his thumb across her now red lips..

Again Garcia was frozen in time compiling what just happen. Derek could see the big loading screen look on her face and went to get her breakfast to be served in bed. By the time he had returned Garcia had regained her composure.

She looked at the absolutely scrumptious looking waffles topped with strawberries and asides of bacon and eggs accompanied by orange juice to drink. Also was her meds and a glass of water .

"Awe you thank you chocolate thunder." she said her eyes full of heat which she quickly blinked back.

"Anything for you baby girl. I just want you happy." Morgan replied gleefully happy that she approved.

" Now take your meds while I cut your waffle." he said.

She obeyed pouting over him treating her like a invalid.

"You know I can feed myself" she said as he rose the first piece of waffle to her mouth.

Morgan heard the annoyance in her tone.

"I know but I want to." he replied hoping she would stop pouting.

Garcia realized looking at Derek that he was only trying to be good to her and having that sexual god waiting on her hand and foot could serve more than some monetary gain at least. She allowed him to feed her, bite by bite they both knew there was an obvious elephant in the room but neither wanted to question what felt so right or possibly ruin a friendship.

Finally Penelope smiled subtly "Derek about this..."

He stopped her before she could even start placing another bite of waffle in her mouth.

"Penelope Garcia everything is fine as long as you love me." He said looking at her pleadingly.

"You love me right?." Morgan scoop up another bite of eggs.

"Of course Derek its just-" before she could get it out Morgan was placing the eggs in her mouth.

"Than that all that matter because I love you Baby Girl". Morgan replied as he broke a piece off the bacon

Penelope pause doubting and waiting for the piece of bacon but Morgan just wait for hear to speak he could see her hesitation although he wasn't sure weather it was because of the conversation or she picked up on the fact he was stuffing food in her mouth to quite her.

"But what about Hotch and the team we have to-" she knew it as the bacon was push in to her mouth.

"We don't have to do anything right away your on leave and I'm-"

Morgan's phone rung…"Speaking of the preverbal devil." Looking at the caller ID Morgan answer on the fourth ring and listed to the situation.

"Yeah. I was going to stay with-. Okay. ." He hung up the phone sucking his jaw clutching his cell tight to hide his anger from Garcia.

Garcia already knew looking at Derek's face that he had to go.

Derek rubbed his for head back to his neck looking at Gracias knowing eyes

"Baby girl am-" it was her turn to cut him off before he could start she saw the sorrow in his eye.

"You don't have too, they're already a man down and they need you. I can take care of myself for a day or too my chocolate Easter bunny." she smiled.

"We will talk when you get back." she assured him. Morgan wonder if she and Hotch had coordinated the speech.

"I will call you every chance I get gorgeous." Morgan said as he moved the breakfast trey to the night stand.

"Promise." Garcia said beginning to hope for whatever this was between her and Derek.

At that second Morgan grab Garcia in such a passionate kiss she didn't notice he had undid her pigtail and now he had his fingers tangled in her platinum blonde hair. She moaned softly in his throat as his tongue probed her mouth tasting the sweet syrupy left over of the waffles.

His hands gently traced her body avoiding her shoulder grabbing at her as though it would be the last time. Garcia wrapped her hand around his neck scratching at back wanting to feel more of him pressing every part she could against him.

She felt her whole body was on fire and she was defiantly sure that the earth was suppose to move at the end of their journey not the start. She felt a fine layer of sweat begin to develop across Derek's body which mad her want to fill more of him as her fingers now traced his abs under his shirt.

Morgan made an animalistic groan at he feeling of Garcia's nail in his side and he lifted up to take off his shirt so she can cop a better feel. He wanted her to get a preview of what was hers.

Morgan's phone started to ring again. "Damn" he said after he reluctantly broke the kiss and told JJ he was on his way. Morgan hung up.

"I promise and we will defiantly talk later sweetness." he told her as he kissed her cheek and grab his go bag to leave out the door.

* * *

**Love is free; to promise for ever to love the same woman is not less absurd than to promise to believe the same creed; such a vow in both cases excludes us from all inquiry. Percy Bysshe Shelley **


	3. Clooney?

**I do not own Criminal Minds just my dreams am sharing with you.**

**Sorry for being such a tease. Here another chapter in my fantasy. Please review to keep it going.**

**

* * *

**

_When so many are lonely as seem to be lonely, it would be inexcusably selfish to be lonely alone. Tennessee Williams _

_

* * *

_

Morgan got to The BAU bullpen just in time to see the team walking out of the conference room. He started toward the team then saw agent Hotchner emerge from the pack and head toward him. He knew he was in deep.

"Hotch I' m -" Morgan started but the senior agent was not excepting excuses.

"Wheels up in thirty I will brief you on the plane and this is never to happen again. Understood" Hotch said in an even monotone voice with no indication of anger or any feeling for any that matter.

"Yes sir" Morgan replied holding back the anger that was welling up inside of him.

"How is she?" Hotch asked surprising Morgan.

"She's fine still a bit shook up but I'm sure shell be back in no time."

"Good… We need your head in the game is this going to be a problem."

"No Sir." Morgan began to walk away

"Morgan maybe you should leave Clooney with her. Just a thought." Hotchner walked towards his office not giving Morgan a chance to respond let along process.

* * *

The ride to Opelousas was less than great. He looked at the case as the plane trembled. Three women blood hair green eyes had been abducted tortured, dismembered and dumped like morning trash. The first victim age 25 Marissa Wesley was married, a consultant with one daughter visiting Baton Rouge from Alexandria on business she went missing at a gas station.

Next was Abigail Porter the second victim was 26 yr old local on her way back to LSU never made pass the Opelousas state line.

The latest victim was taken last Monday at a grocery store outside of Lafayette and turned up four days later in a county rode ditch. She was the youngest Emily Dotson.

"Well he's obviously keeping these girls for four day and with the amount of overkill he's a sexual sadist." Prentiss offered.

"All the girls where blonde with greens so this defiantly is his type. They probably resemble a wife, girlfriend ,lover or mother close to them." JJ added.

He leaves them thrown out like garbage hints at his need sadism as well as a signiture. Gideon chimed in.

Karpman proposed that, in the sadist, "the will to power is sexually accentuated" and that "he revels in the fear, anger and the

humiliation of the victim." Hence, pain is not that important in and of itself

but because it symbolizes power and control. " Reid spouted out.

"One thing is for sure he's had practice and he's hunting again." Agent Hotchner said closing the case file.

* * *

_It was just another day for Cheyenne Cladding she was traveling into Baton Rouge to meet her friends for ladies weekend. She had been on the road for an hour and half before she decide she couldn't wait anymore and stopped at a local rest stop off the interstate. Her blonde locks danced in the wind as she step out of her car surveying the area she threw her shades back in the car before she went toward the ladies room. She came out 3 minutes later and head toward her car she didn't even pay attention to the camper parked right next to her._

JJ greeted the Opelousas Police Chief Larry Callier Sr. as they entered the department introductions where made and Hotchner gave out assignments.

"JJ and Reid stay here and start on the geographical profile."

"Emily and I will speak with the victims family."

"Morgan, Gideon go to the last dump site."

Everyone disbanded getting in different black SUV's. Morgan drove the black Denali while Gideon rode in front and the native cop gave directions. He couldn't focus. He almost passed up two turns. His mind was on his Baby Girl. He hadn't had a chance to call her at all since they landed.

Upon arrival to the crime taped scene Gideon and the officer got out and started looking around while Morgan hung back to make a call. Gideon didn't question who he was calling he knew. Morgan had arrived late to the bullpen in the same pants just a different shirt from the other day.

"Hello you've reached your unlikely goddess how can I help you?" Garcia answered

You don't have to do anything Baby Girl just hearing your voice makes me smile." Morgan's heart warmed.

"Are you checking up on me when you should be working Mr. Morgan." she teased.

"One should always check up on their beautiful wife when away at work. Are you lonely?" Morgan retorted smiling into the phone.

"I-I-I'll let it slide this time mister." Garcia choked out surprised at the implication of the statement.

" I'm fine and…I do miss you. The doctor says I should be able to return to work next case." she add quickly feeling awkward at the need she felt to tell him she missed him.

"Are your sure your ready for that Baby Girl, if its about being there alone you can stay at my place I'm sure Clooney will love you."

"I'm fine. Now go to work my sexy milk chocolate Hershey bar."

"I love you and I'll give you a call later sweet lady."

"Me too.. Ill be waiting." she hung up holding the phone to her chest as she looked around her empty place.

Morgan smiled a little discourage because she didn't say the actual words I love you but he had no time to think about that Gideon was calling him over. He face didn't look good as he hung up the phone. Another girl was abducted.

* * *

The team had regroup in their area at the precinct looking at the board.

"Cheyenne Cladding age 27 was traveling to Baton Rouge and never arrived. Her girlfriends reported her missing when she didn't show up on the second day. Her car was left at a rest stop off the 10 no signs of force." JJ informed the team

"So we have 19hrs to find her before she's disposed of my some sick bastard." Morgan growled. His word brought a warning stare from Hotchner.

Looking at the pictures of the last three victims Gideon spoke up "You need time and space to do this type of damage, so were looking at somewhere remote also he needs something to transport these women in maybe SUV, van or camper .

'These girls are high risk targets there young and athletic so the Un-Sub has to be also." Prentiss noted.

"I triangulated the possible area the un-sub might hunt and found that the he must travel between or in and around Lafayette, and the out skirts of Baton Rouge." Reid offered.

"These killing show a whole lot of anger and control but none in the dumping suggest that maybe the stressor is a partner leaving." JJ spoke.

"Kevin crossed referenced all their credit cards and GPS information and came up with nothing theses girls have nothing in common other than looks. Hotchner added.

Reid had the eureka look in his eyes.. "We all over looked that these girls were traveling away from Opelousas. It makes sense if the stressor is a love one leaving."

"Good job Reid" JJ gather everyone we're ready to give the profile.

* * *

Six hours later they had a suspect Rodney Cooper Caucasian, 5'11 dark hair, medium build. His wife had filed for divorce a month ago and moved our of the city. He owned a late model camper and a farm on the out skirts of Lafayette. The SWAT team busted in his home while the FBI took the barn what they found pierced their souls. It was a slaughterhouse and on the table was Cheyenne bloody from thousands of smile cuts across her body, burn marks across her lower abdomen, bruised as thought she a took one hell of a beating and barely breathing while Cooper stood with a butchers knife ready to chop off her fingers. Hotchner looked and knew the only way to stop him was to shoot him.

As they rode the plane back to Quantico Prentiss and Hotchner were sleep at the front while JJ and Reid played cards. Gideon was reading a book.

Morgan picked up the phone and made a call.

"Hey stud muffin." Garcia answered happy to hear Derek's voice after watching the news about the shooting.

"Hey Baby Girl we're on our way back. I should be their in an hour." Morgan said trying to monitor what he said just in case one of his team members was listing.

"Oh…" Garcia said panicking she hadn't finished packing her suitcase.

"Derek….maybe we can talk while walking Clooney" Garcia said shyly.

"See you soon." Garcia added hanging up before the Derek could reply.

Gideon came and set across from the agent and look at him as though he was expecting the younger of the two to spill his guts.

"How Garcia doing?" he asked casually.

"Fine. I just thought I would-"

"You don't have to apologize to me for checking upon a team member." He interrupted him.

"Its perfectly normal."

Morgan's eyebrows went up and he nodded.

Gideon sighed "Maybe she needs to get out of that house and am sure Clooney wouldn't mind a new face."

Morgan's face displayed a shocked looked as Gideon rose up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Anytime your not focused its about something you care about very deeply."

Gideon went and set buy the young doctor to watch how JJ was apparently winning at cards.

* * *

_The best proof of love is trust. Joyce Brothers_

* * *

**Hoped you like and let me know if you think I got the characters personalities right. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Where my Stuff?

**Sorry for the wait Finals and a little birdie had me away but here is moar.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or it characters but I do own my fantasy which I choose to share.**

**Than you all for the following and reviewing you guys are The Awesome keep going to keep me going.**

* * *

_**Every morning I jump out of bed and step on a landmine. The landmine is me. After the explosion, I spent the rest of the day putting the pieces together. Ray Bradbury **_

* * *

Morgan arrived at Garcia's place 20 minute after the plane landed. The night air cooled his skin as he knocked on the tech's apartment door. He'd tried calling while he was in route 10 minutes ago but there was no answer.

"Baby Girl it me Derek open up."

No response.

"Baby Girl." he knocked again. Unconsciously his hand started to approach his hoister as he tried the door knob.

Suddenly the door swung up to show a somewhat wet Penelope Garcia in bathrobe and fuzzy slippers.

'Sorry I was.."

Morgan gave her no time to apologized pulling into a hot steamy kiss.

"I missed you to My Almond Joy." She said slightly dizzied.

Morgan looked around to see Garcia had a suitcases packed with a duffle bag and her tech gear waiting at the door.

Garcia smiled nervously.

"If its too much I can…"

"I'll have nothing of the sort now go get dressed." Morgan said confidently

Garcia scurried off quickly and returned with go bag in hand to see Morgan had already loaded her luggage into the SUV.

"Ready sexy lady?" he asked holding out his hand. He had knew Garcia hadn't left the house in the last few days therefore she had not been out on her porch.

"I'm fine I can do this and like you said it washes away." She said as she locked her door and walked out on her porch for the first in almost four days.

Morgan went to reach for her but she shook her head. She made her way to the SUV slowly letting the memory wash over her of that night. Her breathing quick and she could feel her hear racing as she walked down the stairs toward the awaiting SUV. Damn law enforcement with their perversions for dark colored SUV's. She stop a few steps shy of Morgan who had open the door for her.

"I'm right here Baby Girl. Are you gonna keep Clooney waiting." he asked making no effort to embrace her, he knew this something she need to do herself.

His words seemed to snap her back to reality and she realized that she had someone here loving her. She smiled tears welling in her eyes well "I cant make him wait now can I."

* * *

The ride to Derek's home felt rather short as she step out of the warm vehicle into the cold night air. Derek had grabbed the two go bags and Gracias extra duffle while Garcia rolled her suitcase to the entry way.

As soon as Morgan opened the door Clooney was out the door at Garcia's feet sniffing and jumping on her to lick her face.

"Clooney get over here boy." Morgan said.

Garcia who was in her own great ball of giggles at Clooney's enthusiasm over her and not Derek.

As Garcia stood in Derek's living room while he feed Clooney. She took in her surroundings; everything was modern and contemporary in earthy tones with splashes of red from art work and throw cushions. It felt warm and inviting but as she looked around there was nothing that said Derek.

"I thought you wasn't a profiler."

Garcia jumped as turned around to see a shirtless Derek standing in the hallway looking at her.

"Jesus Christos Derek you just scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry lovely, its just I saw you with the questioning look on your face and I know what your thinking where's pictures of my family."

"Well?" Garcia asked

"Truth is Baby Girl other than the pictures I keep them in my wallet everything else is packed away."

"You want to keep them safe." she said more as statement than a question looking out of the window.

"Yeah."

He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her forehead.

"Come on lets get to bed its late"

'But my stuff..".

He turned her around and kissed her once again tangling his hand in her shiny locks and grabbing her ass.

"It can wait woman." He said his eyes shining with mischief.

"But Derek don't you think where moving a bit fast." she protest trying to hang on to what sanity she had left because this man was indeed driving her crazy in so many non sanitarium ways.

"I can go as slow as you want to Baby Girl but know when I finally get you the way I want you, there will be no rest for you."

He kissed her on the forehead and walked in the bedroom.

Garcia could hear the shower start as she set on the couch with laptop in hand to check her email.

She thought she was crazy turning him down but she still need time to process what was happening and to think of Morgan as her Morgan. Clooney had hopped on the sofa and put his wet nose under arm. Before curling up next her and drifting to sleep.

Derek looked down at the sight in his second room when he got out the shower. Clooney was curled up on Garcia's feet while she was curled up under the covers with her laptop, her bags in the closet. He made sure not to wake her as he took her bags to the master bedroom and cleared out his top two dresser draws and put her cloths in them. The top he left her undergarments which all happened to be very sexy including a purple lace teddy all her regular house cloths went in the second which left her garments bag to be hung in the closet.

He put her toilettes bag in the master bath at the second sink nearest the electrical plug. He knew she was scared of them being real but he want her to fill like she had a permanent place in his life. He went through his night stand draw and pulled out his spar keys and added a mace container to them and put them in her purse. He stood in the doorway watching her sleep; he wonder if he should wake her he longed to fill her skin and hold her in his arms but he also knew the harm he could do if he rushed her. Clooney groaned hopping out the bed and making the decision for him. Garcia woke up startled by her surroundings.

"Come to be my love." he said waiting for her brain to process that she was at his place.

"Derek what did I tell you about scaring me."

"That I shouldn't but I promise I wont do it anymore if you come to bed."

"I'm in bed."

"Come to bed with me I'll be good I promise." He smiled his eyes dancing with excitement

"You better." She smiled hopping out of the bed and following him to the master.

* * *

Garcia woke the next morning in Morgan's arms sun in her eyes form the nearby window.

"Morning Baby Girl." Morgan whisper as he notice she had woke.

"You hungry." She set up still in awe that she was in his bed.

"Ahh sure.."

"Okay my love bug you get settled and I'll go make breakfast." Derek shuffled out of bed and to the kitchen in boxer and a T-shirt.

Garcia went to the guest room and noticed her stuff was missing.

"Derek my cuddle bunny where are my cloths." she ask confused as to where she had left her cloths and why he would move them.

"Look in the bedroom dresser's top two draws." he yelled from the kitchen.

As she went into the bedroom she found her cloths neatly folded in the dresser above his cloths. She ran to the closet to see her work cloths hanging on the right side next to Morgan's her go bag was right below next to his.

Oh my God she thought as she darted to the bathroom to see her toothbrush next to his.

She stood in the bathroom processing her wildest fantasy coming true; she was in a relationship with her chocolate Adonis.

Breakfast was good although nether party talked about the apparent move in even Clooney whimpered at the new found couple in more of a begging for bacon then feeling the tension way. While Morgan did the dishes Clooney came and set at the back door.

Morgan looked at Garcia.

"Penelope its time to walk Clooney."

The walk to the park was slow and gradual Morgan holding Clooney's leash and Garcia arms tucked in his.

"Are you okay with there being an us." Morgan asked braking the silence.

'I don't know. I mean... I've wanted this since the first day you called me Baby Girl but now that its here and moving so fast. In a week I've went from being your resident Tech Goddess to being shot and now I'm in a relationship with you and closet space and draws and and.. and sink space. Its just a bit much Derek and its all happening so fast. I mean what happen to courtship and the chase."

Derek became glad she hadn't opened her purse.

"Woman I've been chasing and courting you in phone calls for two years."

Garcia mustered up a cousin twice removed of a laugh "I guess so. I mean how do you feel. You've never did the steady girl thing."

Morgan tried to hide the hurt expression "I feel that for once in my life everything is going right. I know you make me better you are my god given solace and I would be a complete fool not to tie you down and make you have my babies."

Garcia turned a complete new shade of red staring at Morgan in utter shock.

"I love you too."

A candid grin creped across Morgan's face as he pulled Garcia into a kiss. He knew that he would never want to leave her.

It seemed like clock work that Morgan's phone would ring with Hotch's number flashing across the screen. The agent answered watching Garcia take her phone out of her purse after pulling out the mace and new set of keys.

"Morgan its bad wheels up in thirty ." the line went dead.

* * *

__

**Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at it destination full of hope. Maya Angelou

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading please please please review.**


	5. Dirty Talk

**Im sorry, Im so sorry but the story just got away from me and then there was Seaver which mad ,e fall out of love with the show for alittle while but i had this lying around and had to finish I will not quit. They started talking to me and well this is the result so without further delay chp5**

* * *

_**"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable". Bruce Lee**_

* * *

Garcia phone rung as soon as Morgan hung up with Hotch.

"Hey J.J."

"I'm on my way to pick you up I hope you're ready."

"NO! no.. that's okay. I mean Morgan just texted me he's 10 minutes away."

"Okay."

"See you soon my lovely bye. TTFN."

"Are you sure you're ready to be back Baby Girl."

"The team needs me I can do this."

They arrived back to the house quickly. Morgan ran in to leave food out for Clooney and grab go-bags while Garcia sat in the SUV staring at the new set of keys. She knew one was a car and two where house but there were two more she couldn't place. Morgan can out putting the go bag in the back seat.

"Derek what is going on."

"I trust you Garcia so I gave you keys to my place, my truck and Bike and to the gun case in the bedroom."

Garcia looked at Morgan who was pulling out the driveway.

"Penelope I know you feel where moving too fast and I'm trying to keep that in mind but I don't want to waste another second without you in my life. I don't want to go back." I want you as mine and I will do anything to make you see that because I love you. I know you think that I can't do this but believe me it was not all me the hours and how much this job can consume you is a big part to why my relationships don't work."

"Derek what about the team you know we can't... I mean there profilers they would know."

"There are alot of things we as profilers know but don't admit to Hotch, Reid, even JJ has secrets that they know we see but no one acknowledges. Besides us loving each other is nothing new I just have to control my urges to ravage you in person." He flashed a cinematic smile.

"Somehow In all this world wind romancing you're doing I feel like a fly in a very handsome spiders web."

"You have no idea baby girl."

* * *

The silence on the plane was defying as it took off.

"So where we are going and what the case is about."

A blue eyed little girl with wavy brown hair appeared in the file in front of them as the senior agent passed them out .

"Onrerio California Amanda Barnes age 15 was upducted Thursday morning from her front yard."

"Okay, so why where we called in."

"She was the fifth in three days same MO. All at the same time no one saw anything the local police have nothing and the media is having a field day. None of the girls have been found. The girls vary from age15 to 16 all are brunettes so he has a preference."

"So what are we dealing with a pedophile or a collector?"

"I believe the correct term is Ephebophile. It refers to the sexual preference of adults for mid-to-late adolescents, generally ages 15 to 19, the term was originally used in the late 19th to mid 20th century, and has been more recently revisited by-I'll stop talking here.."

"It's too early to tell once we land I want Morgan and Prentiss to visit the abductions sites, Reid and Gideon go to talk to the family's and Garcia we need you to sift through these family lives to make sure they have nothing in common. Since there are no bodies were acting on the assumption they are alive"

The team nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you got here when you I'm Chief Eric Hopley we have your set up right over here with all the black tar you can drink. The media is in a frenzy and everyone's has question including us but were short on answers."

"Hopefully we can provide some answers." The two gentleman's shook hands and parted ways.

"Garcia." The senior agent beckoned for the tech.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea Hotch I'm fine."

"We need you on board between the families and the media it's going to be too much for agent Jareau."

"I can do it, this kitten is purring on all cylinders."

The senior agent glanced fell over her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way welcome back."

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss stood in mid suburbia it could have been anywhere the house and families were so cookie cutter. Agent Morgan looked at his phone. No news is good news.

"I would offer you a penny for your thoughts but I got a feeling it wouldn't be enough." The dark hair agent spoke letting the words hang in the air before falling like a ton of bricks on her male counterpart."

"That obvious?"

"You've check your phone six time. She's fine. Hotch wouldn't have let her back if she wasn't."

"I know."

"So what has your mind?"

He smiled noting that hiding their relationship might be harder then he thought

"How does an Un-sub manage to kidnap a sixteen year old girl from home no less?"

"He's defiantly not using candy."

"You were sixteen once what got you out?"

"I didn't need any lures I was begging to go."

"This guy is totally chaotic one was from a park, another from an after school program. All location was high traffic areas, if any of the girls put up a fight someone would have noticed."

"Are you saying that they went willingly?"

"You said it yourself you would have."

"So the better question is what would make a teenage girl risk her safety and livelihood?"

"What wouldn't you have two sister."

They looked at each other in an eureka moment as Morgan pulled out his cellphone.

"Talk dirty to me"

He eyes looked to the dark haired agent.

"In do time doll face I need you to see if our victims had any common friends manly boys?"

"That doesn't even get my engine started there all friends with some of the high school boys on Facebook. They are however on the same emailing list for a local boy band. Give me something a little harder next time sugar."

He walked out of earshot of his fellow agent.

"Oh best believe I got something hard for you."

"Is it thick and long?" she teased.

"You forgot tasty."

"Oh my word we will talk later stimulated and tantalized tech Goddess out."

He smiled thinking about how much has changed yet stayed the same.

* * *

"What has you all smiles no let me guess you just out of the phone with Morgan." The blonde beamed and teased.

"Is it that obvious?"

"What, the fact that you light up like the Macy Christmas tree when talking to him or that if HR heard your conversation we would be in sexual harassment class for months."

"How can it be sexual harassment if he wanted it."

"Do you have any lotion?"

"Yea hon it's in my purse." The words were out before she could stop her.

"JJ wait let…"

"Garcia either you have acquired a new house, car, and gun or wait I've seen these key before why do you have Mor-…"

"I would say it's not what it look like but ..." she grin sheepishly

"Oh My God your seeing Derek. Shut the front door."

"Will you keep it down."

"Spill it Penelope Garcia, it's only been what 2 weeks since…" she paused not wanting to finish.

"Does Hotch know?"

"I told him this wasn't going to work and yes were seeing each other and I think it's serious it's just happing so fast my head is spin first he said he loved me then there's the keys to his place and now there's dirty talk." Garcia though about what she just said

"Well not necessarily in that order."

"Have you too…"

"NO! JJ"

"What I'm just curious."

"J.J promise me you want tell anyone I'm not ready and me and Derek haven't had time to do anything."

"Okay but as soon as this case is over you have a lot of explaining to do Lucy. Reid owes me a hundred dollars."

"You and junior G man place bets on me and my stud muffin" here cheeks darken at the thought of "my stud muffin"

"I said you and Morgan was a couple waiting to happen and he thought it was strictly plutonic."

"You will pay dearily my love and your little dog too." She shot a vengeful stare in the direction of the oblivious doctor.

The rest of the day lead to a profile but no suspect and after hours of crime scene photos and statements they were no closer to knowing where the girls were and many more leads to follow. Hotch gave them the okay to get some rest he knew they needed fresh eyes.

As they put their things down in their separate rooms Garcia was thankful that they did not have to share.

A soft knock at her door jarred her from her celebration.

"Hey there handsome." She step aside letting her chocolate Adonis in she could still smell the shower gel on his skin.

We could be in deep trouble if anyone knows.

"I just wanted to bring you something thick, hard and long."

He captured her lips engulfing her in his arms letting the picture and questions of the day wash away before finally breaking the kiss. Garcia stood paralyzed by the heat that was coursing through her body.

"That was defiantly hard, tasty, and long."

So is this he reach in his pocket to reveal a king size Hershey bar.

"Chocolate from my chocolate I'm touched."

He flashed a cinematic smile before gathering her in his arms and carrying her to the bed.

He place soft kisses along her neck line that felt like fire to her as his hands traced a path up her skirt cupping her ass.

"Now you're touched."

"Derek wait we are supposed to be working." Her voice came out breathless

"I'm working" he retorted his hand tracing the edge of her underwear while he nibbled on her neck. His fingers hooked the edge of her panties.

"I'm working real hard." He pressed against her so she could feel the growing tent in his pant.

He let his hands roam across her body pinching her nipples, brushing against her warmth and molesting her frame.

"I would like nothing more than to bury my face between your legs and suck lick and kiss you until you come all over my face. I want to feel and explore every inch of you and have you say my name so loud Hotch will hear it three floors down."

He released her placing a kiss on her forehead before straightening her cloths.

"Is that dirty enough for you baby girl"

"Oui oui qui a le feu brûler mon taquinent au chocolat." She said still staring at the ceiling.

He dropped down to his knees and bit her inner thigh causing her sit up and yelp out in pleasure and pain.

"Don't test me woman."

He blew his breath on the spot he bit before kissing it softly causing Garcia body to tremble in excitement.

The sexy agent kissed her lips again before saying goodnight leavening her sitting on the bed wondering what the hell just happen.

* * *

"_**Words are only painted fire; a look is the fire itself." Mark Twain**_

* * *

**Okay so there you have it I hope it was as good for you as it was for me and don't forget comments=love and if you show me some I just might give it to you way faster. **


End file.
